1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel display apparatuses have been recently developed that reduce weight and volume. Weight and volume are disadvantages of cathode ray tubs (CRTs), have been recently developed. Flat panel display apparatuses may include liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, field emission display (FED) apparatuses, plasma display panel (PDP) apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses, etc.
Among flat panel display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses display images on an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) by generating light due to the recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have fast response speeds and are driven with low power consumption.